


The "Horrid" Agreement

by makoto_tachibana_13



Series: Mystic Messenger (Jumin x Zen) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoto_tachibana_13/pseuds/makoto_tachibana_13
Summary: This story is about a sexual relationship between Jumin Han and Hyun Ryu (Zen), from Mystic Messenger. What happens when the corporate heir challenges a rather hotheaded musical actor? Plenty of fun. That's what.





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short story I have written. It will be mainly all sexual because gay sex is fun~. This will have plenty of BDSM with your precious narcissist getting fucked rather nicely in bed. It won't last too long but hopefully it will grab your attention.

          Zen was getting sick and tired of Jumin's shit. The rich trust fund kid wouldn't leave him alone about that stupid cat commercial. No matter how many times Zen told the man he was allergic, Jumin wouldn't give up. As a matter of fact, they were arguing on the phone at the very moment. "Jumin. I've told you at least a hundred times that I can't do that damn commercial. It's not because I'm unprofessional, it's because I'm allergic to dumb furballs!" Zen shouted over the phone. It seemed as if Jumin had only got increasingly more persistent about this bullshit and it was getting annoying. This was already the fifth call this week.

         "You sound like you're being unprofessional to me. Elizabeth the 3rd has such pure fur. Nobody can be allergic to her. You are simply trying to get back at me for something I've done. That is not professional at all." Jumin responded calmly. He was much more levelheaded at the moment compared to Zen. But perhaps, that was because he had a thought brewing in his mind.

          Zen let out an exasperated cry, smacking his forehead with the palm of his free hand. "You are fucking ridiculous! Listen! I'm not trying to spite you or anything. I swear I will do anything else. Absolutely anything so long as I don't have to be around any damn cats! Please! Just drop the commercial!" He was desperate by this point. He couldn't handle Jumin's shit anymore. Anything to get this guy off his back would be good enough for him.

          In case it wasn't obvious, Jumin had been trying to recruit Zen to be a model in his cat commercial, to help Zen gain more publicity. However, Zen wanted nothing to do with it, especially since the trust fund kid and cats were involved. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have been more inclined to accept. Jumin had yet to give up though. He had planned all along to push Zen to his breaking point, to finally get the reaction he wanted... And this was it.)

          Jumin's eyebrows raised at Zen's words. His lips curled up into a slight smile. He remained silent for some time before speaking. "You'll do anything else? If this is the case, then I have a proposition for you. No cats involved. I promise." He said softly. He was still smiling faintly as he listened for Zen's voice.

          "Yes! Anything!! And I swear I won't back down, so long as you leave me alone!" He exclaimed. He then got quiet, lips parting, "a proposition? No cats? Alright... I'm listening... What is it?" He asked softly. It was strange... It almost seemed as if Jumin had been waiting for this. No... Perhaps he was just reading too much into this.

          Jumin's smirk grew and he crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat as he listened. He had Zen by the balls now. "Hmm... I'm glad to hear you're finally accepting my job offer." He paused for a moment. "Come to my place and we'll discuss it. Come now. I'll be expecting you. Goodbye, Hyun." He said before hanging up. He didn't want to give Zen a chance to respond or change his mind. Jumins had totally been waiting for this. He knew if he pushed Zen's buttons enough, something like this would have occurred. Now, he just had to see if Zen would end up chickening out or not.

          Zen was about to complain, when he heard nothing but silence on the other end. Jumin had hung up before he got the chance to speak. He growled and looked to his phone. So much for rehearsing and exercising tonight. Grumbling to himself, he got up from his bed and began getting ready.

          In about ten minutes, he was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, slacks, and his white jacket with his hair pulled back in its usual ponytail. He wasn't in a good mood at the moment... He hadn't even eaten a proper dinner thanks to Jumin's shitty demand. Yet, soon enough, he was on his motorcycle, making his way to Jumin's penthouse.

          After about twenty minutes, he was being escorted inside by one of Jumin's many bodyguards. He found it unnecessary and ridiculous how many bodyguard Jumin had. He didn't even have one and he was actually famous!! "Jumin. You couldn't even come out to meet me?" He asked. He was bitter so of course he would nitpick to piss Jumin off.

          "I saw no need to." He responded calmly. He was sitting on the couch in his living room, legs crossed. "Sit down. We have something to discuss." He had Elizabeth in his lap, stroking her soft white fur.

          Zen's nose wrinkled up when he saw the cat. He immediately pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and brought it to his face. "You couldn't have put her away?! You know I'm allergic!" He exclaimed as he went and sat in a chair opposite the couch. Zen's nose already itched.

         Jumin sighed, "Elizabeth the 3rd has free reign of the house. She will stay here. Anyway, you said you would do anything besides the commercial. Therefore, here is my proposition. I am in need of an assistant. Not like Assistant Kang. Your body will be in need." He stopped for a moment, studying Zen to gauge his reaction.

         "My body will be in need? What the fuck does that even mean?" He barked from beneath the handkerchief, his brows furrowing up. What the fuck was this guy trying to get at?

         "I mean exactly what I said, Zen." Jumin said as calmly and cooly as usual. His face seemed to show no emotion as he spoke. "I want to use your body for myself... I want to have my way with you." Jumin said, face staying the same as always. His gray eyes were focused right on Zen's face, a faint smirk tugging at his lips.

          "H-Huh?!" Zen's eyes got as wide as platters and he stared directly at the male. Beneath the handkerchief, his mouth was hanging wide open. "What the fuck? The rumors were true?" He exclaimed before lowering the handkerchief, quickly shaking his head. "No! No no no! I am not doing that! I'm not gay, douche!" He barked. "This is some shitty joke, isn't it. Where's the cameras?"

          Jumin snorted at how the other reacted. Elizabeth jumped down from his lap and wandered off. He crossed his arms over his chest, studying Zen. "Ah... So you're backing out, even though you said you wouldn't. What a shame... I knew you were unprofessional." He smirked, eyes shining mischievously. "There are no cameras. I am being 100% serious."

          Zen's cheeks flushed a dark red that showed very distinctly on his pale skin. "I... Wait! No! I'm not backing down!" He exclaimed quickly, beginning to stammer. "I-it's just weird is all! How the fuck would this shit even work?" He asked, heart beginning to pound in his chest.

          "Well... For a while, perhaps a month, you will come to my house every day and I'll have my way with you." He said, speaking as if what he was saying was completely normal. "I have a room here that not even Elizabeth is allowed in... It is much too lewd for her pure heart. So we will be in there to keep you from complaining." He said softly. "I will pay you and I will get your name out there so that you become more famous. How does it sound?" He asked, smirking.

           Zen stared, wide eyed, jaw dropped at the man before him. He couldn't believe he was hearing this shit come out of Trust Fund's mouth. "Holy shit... You really are serious..." He breathed out. But Jumin had challenged him... He couldn't back down now. He had already promised and he knew if he chickened out, Jumin would never let him hear the end of it. "I... I have no choice... Do I?" He asked, before sighing. He lowered his head. "Fine. I'll do it.. But don't you dare tell anyone. Especially the RFA!"

           Jumin grinned rather maliciously. He nodded slowly and extended a hand. "Right. So it's a deal then?" He asked, waiting for Zen.

            Zen groaned and took the other's hand, quickly shaking it. "Yeah... Yeah. It's a deal..." He breathed out. This was way beyond his wildest dreams. He couldn't believe this was real.

            "Good." Jumin said, shaking the man's hand firmly. "We'll start tonight." He said, his smirk growing as he slowly got to his feet. "Come along."


	2. Scary Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's a little rougher than expected. What will happen with Zen? Read to find out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the first few chapters out very quickly since I had already had them typed up. However, the later chapters will be coming out a bit slower since finals week is coming and I do not have much time available to write. I will do my best however to keep this updated until it's completed. It won't be a very long story.

          "What?!" Zen nearly screamed as Jumin gestured for him to follow along. "I never agreed to start so soon!" He shouted after the black haired male. 

           Jumin turned back to glance at Zen, a faint smirk playing at his lips. "Oh... So you're backing out then?" He asked, his deep voice low and taunting. It was quite obvious that he was trying to challenge Zen yet again, knowing the man would fall for it. 

           "Huh? No! I'm not backing down you asshole!" He shouted, getting up from the chair. "Fine! We'll start tonight... But I got practice in the morning." He stated, beginning to finally follow Jumin. 

           Jumin turned back around and started walking again. "Why is that any of my concern?" He asked, nonchalantly as he pushed a door open. Inside was a gorgeous bed, king sized, with red and black silk sheets. In the room, there was an array of sex toys and stuff used for bondage as well as few rather lewd outfits. It was Jumin's own personal sex dungeon, basically. 

          Zen growled at Jumin, staring at the man's back. "Because you're gonna fuck me. Right? So, you asshole, I need to be able to move." He said, nastily. He walked into the room behind the other before stopping in his tracks, eyes going wide. His mouth dropped open once again as he saw what was in the room. 

          Jumin glanced back to see Zen's reaction, a nasty smirk coming over his lips. He loved eliciting such a terrified looking response from Zen. He shut the door behind the albino and made his way slowly to the bed, unbuttoning his suit jacket before slipping it off. "Well.. What are you waiting for? Come here."

          Zen began to stammer, blinking a few times. He had to be dreaming. This shit wasn't real. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! What is all this shit? You had all of this in your house?!" He exclaimed, not moving any closer to Jumin, despite him being told. 

          Jumin's face darkened a bit when he wasn't obeyed. He untied his tie and slowly pulled it off. "You talk too much, Zen.." He said lowly. He made his way back to the other male and shoved his tie roughly into the other's mouth, tying it around his head. Then, he reached out, grabbing Zen's collar and yanked him forward with him towards the bed, which he promptly shoved the male down onto. 

           Zen was completely caught off guard. He stumbled forward as he was yanked before grunting as he was thrown down onto the bed. He reached up to remove the gag, but he was soon stopped. 

          Jumin grabbed the man's hands and pinned them above his head, those gray eyes of his staring daggers into the other. "No. You don't touch it... As of right now, you're under my command. Got it?" He said lowly. 

          Zen whimpered, nodding quickly. He'd never seen Jumin look so scary before... It terrified him. 

          Jumin smirked faintly, releasing the man's wrists. He walked off to the dresser, beginning to dig through it to find some things he wanted. After a bit, he came back with some black rope, a flogger, lube, a cock ring, and a rather large vibrator. He set them down on the bed beside Zen. "Mmm... Alright.." He hummed softly and leaned forward, beginning to undress the albino male, first removing his white jacket before going further to skip off his turtleneck and then his pants, leaving Zen in only his underwear. His gaze scanned over the man's torso and he licked his lips. Zen looked so much better than he had imagined. 

          Zen looked terrified when he saw all of the things that had been set beside him. He wasn't able to verbally argue as he was stripped down as the gag was pretty tight in his mouth. All that could be heard were muffled groans escaping him. He stared up at Jumin, goosebumps on his pale skin. 

           "Good boy... Now you're behaving... Perhaps I won't have to punish you." He purred as he slowly moved Zen up closer to the head of the bed. He then grabbed the rope he had gotten and immediately began tying Zen's wrists up. He tied them together before tying them to the head of the bed, making Zen's arms stretch up above his head. 

         Zen struggled a bit here, grunting loudly and trying to kick Jumin. He, of course, failed miserably, because Jumin had been expecting it. 

         "Ah.. What a shame. After I had just told you that you were being good, you do this..." He clicked his tongue. "It's fine.. It can't be helped." He purred softly. He pulled back a bit and went back to the dresser, getting more rope. He came back and pulled Zen's underwear off with a quick movement before he tied Zen's legs, spread apart, to the bed posts as well so that he wouldn't be able to kick. "Mmm.. Perfect." 


	3. "Moan for me, Hyun~"

          Zen's eyes were as wide as saucers as he was tied up, unable to move any of his appendages. He groaned from behind the gag. He was struggling a bit. Had he not had a gag in his mouth he would be cussing Jumin out so hard.

          "I told you to behave. You chose to go against my wishes.. That was your own fault." Jumin said lowly. He got up onto the bed, between Zen's legs. He reached over and grabbed the flogger, gazing down at the male. He smirked faintly and quickly brought the paddle down on Zen's left thigh. He then followed up with the right.

           Zen let out a muffled cry as he was hit, legs tensing up. "Mmph!" He grunted, beginning to struggle some more. He was trying to force the tie out of his mouth with his tongue. It burned!! Stupid asshole!

            Jumin's gaze lifted to Zen's face, seeing that Zen wasn't enjoying it. He frowned and let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps that's too rough to start..." He said lowly. He tossed the flogger aside and gently rubbed over Zen's thighs where he had hit to calm the burning sensation. "I'll be nice this once..." He purred softly.

          Zen exhaled heavily through his nose as a sort of sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit as Jumin rubbed his thighs. His toes curled up a bit, groaning. He stopped struggling for the time being, wondering what Jumin being nice entailed.

          Jumin backed up a bit, before leaning forward. His hands moved up from the man's thighs, tracing Zen's curvy body until they rested on Zen's arms. As he leaned forward, he began to kiss and lick Zen's neck before trailing down to the man's nipples. He began to lick one of the buds on Zen's chest, smirking faintly as his hands felt over Zen's body.

           Zen shivered at how he was touched, brows furrowing. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch Jumin for a moment, his cheeks flushing. When Jumin's tongue messed with one of his nipples, Zen let out a soft moan, puffing out his chest a bit.

           Jumin had been waiting for a moan. He glanced up at Zen, one of his hands moving to play with the other nipple while he licked the other. "You know..." He breathed against the others chest. "Boys who have sensitive nipples tend to make great bottoms.." He whispered before nipping the others nipple. He then swapped his hand and his mouth, tongue now moving over a fresh nipple.

            Zen's cheeks got even redder and he grunted angrily at Jumin. He would have hit the guy if his damn hands weren't tied. But as soon as his nipple was bit, a jolt of pleasure ran through him and he dropped his head back onto the mattress, letting Jumin do what he wanted. However, he was pissed because his cock was starting to harden just with Jumin's teasing touches.

           Jumin messed with Zen's nipples until they were swollen, erect, and slightly bruised around the outside of the bud. He slowly lifted his head and reached down to untie the gag. He wanted to be able to hear Zen. He tossed the tie aside. "Moan for me, Hyun..." He said softly.

           Zen felt the gag be removed and he licked his lips a bit. "You're a piece of shit... As soon as I get untied I'm gonna kill you, asshole! Who just hits someone like that!" Zen immediately barked at Jumin angrily.. However, he wasn't struggling anymore... As a matter of fact, he was sort of melting in the other's hands.

           Jumin glanced up. He hadn't expected much else than Zen yelling. "I thought you had a higher pain tolerance. We'll work up to it." He said lowly, carefully sitting up. He glanced over to the things he had brought and he smirked, grabbing the cock ring. He carefully slipped it over Zen's hardening cock before leaning forward again to begin sucking on the males cock.

           Zen let out a surprised gasp as Jumin's warm mouth took in his member. He groaned lowly, not talking any shit for the time being. His toes curled up a bit, hips lifting a bit from the bed towards Jumin's mouth. "H-Hey... Jumin.. Can you untie my legs. I s-swear I won't kick you."

           Jumin smirked at Zen's response, one hand slowly moving down to massage the other's entrance. "Hmm?" He hummed around the other's cock as he heard the request. He slowly pulled off the Zen's cock, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the other's member. "Mmm... You promise you won't kick? If you do, you'll be punished. Severely." He said lowly, menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have pre-written. I will try to write more soon. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
